This invention relates generally to aquatic toys and more particularly to an electrically powered self-propelled aquatic toy.
Various types of self-propelled aquatic toys are available, which are intended to be ridden or to pull a swimmer through the water. Some of these toys are driven by an external propeller which presents a safety hazard if not guarded, especially to children. Other self-propelled toys utilize an internal impeller which is safer. However, the use of an impeller requires that the interior of the toy be formed in the shape of a shroud or chamber around the impeller for efficient operation. This raises the complexity and therefore the cost of the toy. Furthermore, the available aquatic toys require an external switch for starting and stopping the toy which is subject to wear and tear in operation. Accordingly, there is a need for a self-propelled aquatic toy which is simple in construction and which does not have exposed operating controls.
The above-mentioned need is met by the present invention, which provides an aquatic toy comprising a hollow, buoyant body having a discharge port formed therein. At least one electrically driven pump is disposed in the body in fluid communication with the discharge port. An electrical power source is also disposed in the body. At least one proximity switch is disposed in the body and connected to the pump and the electrical power source. The proximity switch causes a control circuit between the electrical power source and the pump to close in response to the application of a magnetic field to the proximity switch.
The present invention and its advantages over the prior art will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.